Natsu's Strategy
by KeyofHeart
Summary: Based on Chapter 331. Oh, Natsu had a strategy all right, what else but getting into second base? Okay, please bear with me… It's my shipper heart… It's pounding like crazy! I just couldn't resist writing this in Natsu's POV.


Natsu's Strategy

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

It contains spoiler (chapter 331)

* * *

Based on Chapter 331. Oh, Natsu had a strategy all right, what else but getting into second base? Okay, please bear with me… It's my shipper heart… It's pounding like crazy! I just couldn't resist writing this in Natsu's POV.

* * *

Natsu's POV

Man! How am I supposed to defeat this guy? Damn it. He's actually pretty strong. Nothing caps off a perfect fight like a long dragon ride with a strong opponent. It's been a while since I first fought him, but he grew stronger than ever before. Great, I'm losing my pace. I hate it when this happen. I can't keep up. It's hard to attack. Defense is my only choice. Damn. I gotta change this. I can't even give him a little burn.

"No matter how many times we face off… it won't change anything."

He's fast!

"There's a seven year gap between us now. I'm stronger than I was in the grand magic tournament," he speaks the words with a hint of menace, as if he's gonna crush me like a bug. What a show off.

He's a complete jerk. I want to pull him aside and translate my anger with a nice flaming punch. Damn. He's good. None of my punches hit his ugly face. This battle isn't going well. I have to think of a plan to defeat this guy. I wonder if the others faced a strong opponent as well. I hope they're all right. I hope Lucy is all right. From somewhere behind, I can hear an angry roar of a dragon. I hope it's not Lucy's dragon.

What's this? I can smell her scent. This is Lucy's scent. But she's supposed to be far away from this place, this can't be hers. But I can't be wrong. Lucy has a tantalizing fragrance of a fine spring day. I know that scent. I fell in love with that scent. I know she's close and she's coming real fast. Damn. I have to take her away from this battle, but how? She's coming. God, her smell is getting stronger. Ah, there's Happy's scent too! They're here. Damn. What am I supposed to do?

"NATSUUUUU!" It's Lucy's voice, "HELP ME!"

I took my eyes off my opponent to see her. I look up innocently and blink my dark onyx eyes. I widen my eyes as Lucy launches herself through the air— wearing nothing but thin air. SHE'S IN HER BIRTHDAY SUIT?! Is this really happening?! Am I being delusional? Is that really her?! I mean, all her private parts are covered by her tiny hands, but still... Luce, you can't cover up something so big with something so small. Oh, God. My hard on. Shit. Wait… I gotta catch her before she falls!

NGAH!

KYAA!

I got her, but we are falling from the sky! Where is Happy when you need him? This is one hell of a crazy ride! I can't take this anymore! Lucy's bare skin on my body is not good for my hormones! She's so soft. Her smell is so good. Her breasts are bouncy. I wonder what it feels like to touch them, maybe it's tender, soft, and— Pull it together Natsu, you're a gentleman! God, why the hell am I even think about all of this when I'm falling from the sky?!

Argh! I can't believe we land on a bell! A freaking bell! This bell is too small for us. I can't breathe! My face is now on her breast. Suprisingly, IT IS tender, soft, and bouncy. Gaaah… I have to stop thinking about this. Think about something else. God, say something Natsu. Say something for Igneel's sake. Ask something. Anything!

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU NAKED?" Yeah, that's a good one.

"NOOOO!" Lucy doesn't seem to care about my question and continue to squirm. To my benefit, all her efforts to squirm out of my grasp are useless.

Suddenly, it's getting hot in this bell. Lucy moves too much and her body heat is making me hot. This is not good. THIS IS NOT GOOD. This is utter chaos. I've always loved a hot heat, but this is not exactly my kind of heat! This is… This is… What is this!? Why is this heat so weird?!

"IDIOT… QUIT SQUIRMING!" I finally shout.

I try so hard to maintain the bell's balance, but Lucy does the exact opposite. She keeps on moving around, trying to get out of this mess— this beautiful mess.

"BUT…! WHOAH!"

"Ah."

But the bell finally loses its balance and it rolls over like a pinball. I can hear Lucy screaming like crazy as our body clashes. I'm on top of her— ah, no, now she's on top of me. Ah, I'm on top of her again. Damn! When is this bell gonna stop?! This is just too much. Lucy is already moaning in agony. This situation is getting weirder and weirder. This is so weird. The bell even sounds like a wedding bell because of the noise it is making. This has got to stop.

Ah, the bell stops.

"MY EYES!" I find it very hard to speak. Why, my mouth is stuck between Lucy's breasts! DA HELL?!

"KYAAAA!" She screams even louder, it sounds like the scream of a falling bomb to my ears.

The bell turns one last time before it truly stops, leaving us panting. I'm searching urgently for balance, but everything is spinning. The walls are spinning, Lucy is spinning, and I'm spinning. Ah, my vision… I blink once, I blink twice. It's still spinning. I try to blink harder, but to little avail. Then, I take another look at Lucy's naked body again… it stops spinning.

"So… The legends of the naked flying people were true," I can't take my eyes off her.

"Stop…" Lucy blushes, she looks even more beautiful, "just… don't look."

I try not to look at her, I really do, but she has a dramatic allure that prevent me to do so. She looks so delicate and untouched. She is elegant without even trying. Lucy, she's even more stunning without any clothes on. I think I'm under some kind of spell! I don't feel like myself right now. Maybe it's because of those breasts! Those breasts… it needs to be covered. I have a strategy! Yeah, this will work!

"Guess that leaves me no choice then…" I cup her breast with my hands. Not everything is covered, but at least her nipples are save now. This is actually very nice. I should do this more often.

"TRY COVERING YOUR EYES INSTEAD!" Lucy punches me in the face.

Well… it's worth it. It's worth a thousand punches.

"Youngsters nowadays are so bold," Happy is finally here, "by the way, here's your keys."

"Lucy's turned into some mega pervert," I explain to Happy. I mean, she's a bit like Gray now. Maybe Gray's habit is contagious!

"AS IF!" Lucy tends to disagree, "It was a dragon! A dragon I tell you!"

"So even Natsu couldn't do a thing against that Rogue?" Happy looks a bit down.

"Not exactly… a guy like that…" I sit down as I exhale in disappointment, "yeah… he really is strong… and that dragon he's riding on is a pain in my ass as well."

"Natsu…"

"Are all dragons that violent?" Lucy finally cover herself with an ugly cloth, "there's that fire one… then the rock one… and even that zilconis… Area all dragons that violent? I was almost eaten for crying out loud…"

It hits me. I can totally defeat this Rouge bastard!

"That's it!" I cup Lucy's arm, as I shake her, "I've got it!"

That cloth she is wearing, it slips down faster than lightning. What a sight.

"Finally!" I grinned, "a way to beat them!"

Okay, now I'm just gonna run before Lucy realizes that I'm the one who strip her…

* * *

WAAAAA! I finally let it all out. Please bear with these crazy imaginations of mine. My shipping heart is beating like crazy! OMG! Lucy is flying! My ship is flying! I wish future Lucy's diary has a nalu moment XD. And the look on rogue's face… EPIC! XD


End file.
